Stand by Me
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have managed to find a place they belong alongside each other. However, Sakura's past as Orochimaru's experiment creeps up on them until it is too late to do anything but confront it. Kabuto had once found an identity in Sakura. He is broken as either one of them, and he wants back the one thing that makes him feel whole. (Sequel to The Path of Endless Togethers)
1. Prologue

**Okay...uh...**

 **This is the sequel to 'The Path of Endless Togethers'**

 **Due to the very popular idea of a sequel, we have typed this up in the last ten minutes. :)**

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

In the bright explosions of color lighting up the sky, Gaara had seen a part of her only he could see.

Light could only shine in darkness. They were two completely different beings, opposites, and equally beautiful in their own right.

However, there were those who were both. Those who walked in both, but neither, day or night.

Those who walked between the delicate lines separating the day and night. Those that glowed just bright enough to be seen during the night and were dark enough to cast a shadow during the day.

And there were few who understood the beauty of seeing both, for this gift of beauty only came to those who paid the price coming in the form of pain and suffering.

They were two of the few who had lived through without breaking.

Tomorrow, they would once again become what those who saw them wanted them to be. They would be the light that led those trapped in darkness, and they would be the shadow that cocooned the true evil from those who existed in a light so bright that they couldn't see their own darkness.

However, darkness always trailed behind the light. The brighter the light, the darker the darkness would seem, and the darker it would be.

Once one stepped into the shadows, they would never completely be free. It would forever weigh them down, no matter how light the load seemed.

That was why he knew that darkness was coming for them, just like he knew light would be right behind him.

And he would always stand in between her and the darkness, just like she would do the same for him.

* * *

He ran his hands over the empty section of his desk, the only part that wasn't covered by paper and scrolls.

It had been almost ten years since the deal exchange between Orochimaru and the Fourth Kazekage.

Yet, he could still see the young girl sitting on his desk, patiently waiting for him to finish his report so that he continue telling her about the outside world. She would blink at him with blank, emotionless eyes and he would smile back at her.

Because, when he was with her, he had an identity.

He knew he had one when he was with Orochimaru, but this was different.

She had been his emotional anchor to the identity Orochimaru had given him.

Because she didn't have an identity either, he understood her the best. Because she didn't know to judge him for who he was.

A part of him had feared what he was becoming, and so, he had unconsciously handed her his humanity, hoping that she would someone how keep it safe. He had tried to keep her innocent and untainted by the horrifying truth of Shinobi life, filling her mind with the beauty he had seen and heard of.

The blue sky, the endless grasslands.

A part of him had also known, that what he was doing didn't really change anything.

She had been created to follow orders, taught to be as emotionless as one could be. A fake sense of beauty wasn't going to change that.

Still, he had hoped, that perhaps, he would one day be the one to repay her for what she had given him.

That he would be the one to show her the path out of the darkness she had been born into. That, once everything was over, he would be the one to breed the emotions of happiness and joy the world could bring.

He later found out that he was doing this for himself more than he was doing it for her, because being with her made him feel human.

And so, he had allowed himself to be who he could have been before reality and his loss of identity hit him in the face.

A naive part of him had forgotten about the world he was living in, and he had hoped that his daily talks with her would last forever.

And then, she had left.

He had held himself back, because he knew he would meet her again.

That was what he told himself when she was led away by the Kazekage's assistant.

It didn't matter, he thought, he was the only one who would truly be able to understand her.

When he had first seen her after they had split, her arm painful grip of the Kazekage's second son, he had felt a long forgotten emotion of pain on her behalf, and satisfaction.

Only he could truly understand her and see her for who she was.

What he hadn't known, was that Sabaku no Gaara was equally as broken.

In the split second he had looked away, Sabaku no Gaara had taken his place as the only spark of light in the dark world surrounding her. Gaara had broken her out of the shells, and in turn, he had unknowingly bound her to him.

He had known this the moment he had seen the way she looked at the Fifth Kazekage.

Of course he would. Once, _he_ had been the one on the receiving end of her looks. It had been _him_ she smiled at, telling him that he was her world in the only way she knew.

He would take her back.

He had come this far because when it came down to it, he fought only for himself. Because he felt no hesitation and held no regards to those around him as long as it meant that he could achieve his goals.

She was a part of him. It didn't change anything.

Sakura was the beautiful side of his tainted soul, and he would take her back.

* * *

 **You know the drill, if you like it, please leave a review!**

 **Darque 'n Raven~**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter ON_ E**

Gaara placed his brush down on his desk, feeling more satisfied than he had ever in his life. He turned slightly to look at the pile of papers on his desk, which he had just finished signing, and had the childish impulse to stick his tongue out.

He didn't though, for his name was Sabaku no Gaara.

He felt a familiar chakra signature coming towards his office and felt a small smile slip past his usual emotionless mask.

There was a knock.

"Come in."

The door opened up to reveal Sakura. She offered him a faint smile before stepping completely into view.

Gaara stiffened, and the previous happiness he had felt vanished. He prepared his sand to teleport himself away.

His gourd had just popped open when it was forced closed by chakra strings.

"My apologies, Gaara-sama." Sakura said. "But I have orders from Sasori-sama to not let you out until you have finished." She held up the file she was holding in one arm, the other hand held out to control the chakra strings stopping him from running.

He cursed Sasori under his breath. He stabbed the redhead in his mind.

He just knew the Puppet Master had taught Sakura to use chakra strings to make sure he didn't run.

He didn't know how he felt about the suggestive smirk Sasori had shot him when the Kazekage had questioned him about it.

He winced at the subtle frown Sakura shot him. The one year mark since he had taken the title as the Fifth Kazekage had just passed, and Gaara was very pleased with Sakura's improvement. She could now voice her thoughts without too much hesitation.

Recently, the longest he had had to wait for her to respond when he had asked for her opinion was five minutes.

He had asked her what he thought of the color scheme of some project logo he had come up with, and it had taken Sakura a while to gather the courage to tell him that it looked horrible.

Now, when Sakura didn't immediately praise him, he knew she disagreed with whatever it was he had asked her about.

It was improvement, though.

He couldn't say much about it, especially because he knew he had been equally damaged, but he could tell. Maybe it was because they were alike.

He blinked again, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Sakura was still patiently standing there, staring unblinkingly at him.

Gaara sighed, starting to feel a little giddy.

Did Sakura even know what she did to him?

However, he didn't voice this. Instead, he just sighed in defeat and was rewarded with a small smile. Sakura placed the files and the stack of paper on his desk, then lingered there.

"I think this is the last. Once I'm done with this, we can go get dinner." Gaara looked pointedly out the window, where the sun was just beginning to set.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Days came and went.

Paperwork came and went too.

At this moment in time, Gaara had no idea why Naruto wanted to become a Kage. It was more paperwork and close to no 'awesomeness'.

In fact, if any of the villagers saw their Kage drowning in stacks of paper in their office, they would probably faint of disappointment.

He would have assassins after his head for shattering the dream of young shinobi.

Kages were not the role models everyone looked up to.

Not in office anyways.

In battles, maybe. Gaara was a skilled shinobi, probably one of the best, and everyone knew it too. However, in his office, Gaara was like any other person.

He knew he should appreciate the days where nothing happened, and went on like any other day.

Still, if only something would happen. Something that could get him off this chair. Something-

There was a knock at the door. Gaara instantly recognized the chakra signature of his brother. "Come in."

Kankuro entered the office, and bowed his head. "Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked up, instantly alert. His siblings never called him that unless it was something important. Something was wrong. "What? Did something happen?"

Kankuro didn't meet his gaze. "Uh...yes..."

"What is it?" Gaara pressed.

"Well, do you remember the dude from Iwa? Sasori's 'friend'?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded, recalling the annoying blond from the time at the festival.

"Well, he came over, you see, and Sasori just happened to be hanging out with Itachi, who was passing by for a mission with his team, and he said something and Sasori snapped and...and..."

"I don't have all day." Gaara said, starting to get annoyed.

Kankuro took a deep breath. "They kinda destroyed four training grounds and a part of the street in their 'spar'." He raised his arms in a please-don't-kill-me kind of way.

Gaara, on the other hand, was cursing himself within his mind. Okay, he had asked for something to happen. However, he hadn't asked for more paper work.

* * *

The whole mess between Deidara, Itachi and Sasori was kind of solved. Sakura had stepped in before the damage could spread further. Luckily, Gaara didn't have to do any extra paperwork, for he just quickly fixed everything with his sand.

Deidara was kicked out of the village by an annoyed Gaara. Sasori stood behind his Kazekage, smirking at the blond.

Gaara sent the redhead off on a D-rank mission to pick the weeds out of the greenhouse. Sasori stormed off with a 'you-better-watch-your-back-because-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-and-turn-you-into-a-puppet-so-that-I-can-bash-your-face-in-then-fix-you-then-bash-your-face-in-again' glare.

Itachi had stepped into his office later to formally apologize for the mess, and Gaara let him off, simply because he was Naruto's best friend's brother.

Finally, after what seemed like a week worth of trouble, Gaara left his office. He walked through the streets, greeting people that happily greeted him back.

Things had changed, just like he had promised.

He paused in his step, not really sure if he knew what he had meant that time that now seemed like a lifetime ago.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Sakura appeared in front of him in a swirl of sakura petals.

Gaara smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair.

Sakura stayed still and waited until he was done.

"Shall we?" Gaara held out his arm for her to take.

Sakura simply nodded and took his arm. She then fell in step with him as he wandered around. Finally, a ramen stand caught his gaze, and from the way Sakura had paused, she had seen it too.

Wordlessly, they changed the course of their path and entered the stall.

* * *

 **Here's chapter one! Leave us a review and tell us what you think, okay?**

 **So, right now, our minds are bursting with more ideas for more stories!...!...!..!.**

 **Anyways, please tell us which one you will be the most interested in reading next!**

 **Shikamaru x Sakura:**

 **Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked and she is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to learn and understand the value of Life.**

 **Sasori x Sakura:**

 **Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was the plan, until he comes across a small girl at the scene, looking curiously at the dead body of her father draped over his shoulder. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release was just a bonus.**

 **We know we need to finish our other fics first...but...it's better to be prepared! Yes...that's it...**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Today was one of Sakura's three days in the hospital. Due to the training she had received from Tsunade, she had decided to help out there, for compared to Konoha, the medic nin in Suna lacked both knowledge and skills.

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was good at teaching, almost as good as she was in learning.

Also, Gaara liked watching Sakura gently help the Medic nin through one process or another.

He would compare her faint but gentle smile with the one she showed and reserved only for him, and he would feel a childish sense of triumph.

Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

Gaara had just sat down in his office chair when a loud explosion filled the air. After a split second of a shocked pause, Gaara was out of his seat and was headed to the door when there was a rapid knock. Temari didn't wait to be granted entry. She slammed the door open and marched in. Grabbing Gaara by the shoulders, she shook him a few times, as if to make sure he was awake, before she started screaming in his face.

"Snake!" She said. "A summon, I think. Anyways, it's attacking the outer walls of the village!"

Gaara knew one person that summoned snakes huge enough to shake the whole village. He grabbed his sister by the arm and teleported them both onto the inner wall.

True enough, a huge snake was tearing at the outer walls of the village. He could hear the screams of terror coming from the civilians, while teams of Genin and Chunin ran around, trying to help with the evacuation. The Jounin teams were gathered on nearby roofs, rapidly planning their approach. Suddenly, there was another puff of smoke, and this time, three huge snake appeared within the walls. It let out something that was more like a roar and one of them slammed its tail down on the roof of a building, sending the shinobi assembled there scattering.

"Sort out the shinobi that are Jounin or above." He ordered.

Temari bowed and Gaara rose himself into the air on his sand. From his height, he could see Sasori organizing a platoon of Puppet users. He kept looking until he caught sight of a flash of pink. Sakura was streaking across the street with two young boys under each arm. She landed in front of a woman who he assumed was the mother, then called over a Chunin to take the three of them to safety. Once they were far enough, Sakura turned her head to look up at him.

Even from the distance, he could see the bright green of her eyes. He made a simple gesture with his head, a sharp jerk in the direction of the other snakes, and she nodded.

Gaara lifted both his arms, and the sand moved to do his bidding.

A huge wave of sand rose up between the huge brown snake outside the walls, cocooning it and pushing it away from the village.

There was a loud crash, and Gaara looked on in amusement as Sakura kicked two of the snakes out of the village, then grabbed the third by its tail and threw it out beyond the walls with her chakra enhanced strength. He used his sand to fix the wall temporarily, knowing that it would be dangerous if one suddenly managed to slip past them.

A team of shinobi had assembled on the walls. They began hurling long range attacks at the three snakes, and Gaara decided to take care of the brown one first.

The snake was struggling in the sand, somehow managing to shake off Gaara's sand bindings.

He saw a streak of red from the corner of his eye, and he created a platform with his sand, using it to help Sakura launch herself into the air, nailing the downed snake with a hammer blow. Gaara could feel the flare of chakra just before it made contact, and he could see the snake's skull shatter under her force.

He had just turned to finish off the other snakes when Kankuro appeared behind him, breathing heavily.

"Kazekage-sama, there are teams of enemy shinobi in the village. Their headbands say that they are Oto-nin." Gaara narrowed his eyes, knowing the name from when Tsunade had sent a letter to warn him about this new village. "There's also some freakishly strong dude in the village. We can't get close to him. His bones pop out of his skin and he just blocks everything..." Kankuro continued.

Gaara's jaw tightened. This seemed to be a planned out attack. "I'll tell Sakura to draw back." He said.

Kankuro bowed his head and vanished back to the village.

Gaara sent out more sand to restrain the snakes, then used his sand to message Sakura, who had been healing an injured Suna shinobi She fixed him up, got to her feet, bowed in his direction, then disappeared back to the village.

* * *

Kankuro greeted her at the entrance of the village. Without a word, he lead her quickly through the streets and into a clearing. A group of Suna shinobi were circling a single enemy shinobi.

"It's him." Kankuro was saying. "None of us can..."

But Sakura had already tuned him out, the familiar chakra signature of the man in front of her leaving a ring in her ears.

Though she had only met him once, Sakura instantly recognized him.

Of course she did.

He was, in a way, her father.

* * *

Kimimaro had felt the rapidly approaching chakra signature of the girl he had met once in Orochimaru's base.

He knocked back a pair of Suna shinobi dismissively, then turned fully to face the girl that had been built through his chakra.

The girl was staring at him with a blank face, but he knew she recognized him.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, not even breaking eye contact when another Suna Shinobi attacked him with a barrage of weapons. His bones blocked them, and he chucked a bone in his direction without even looking.

Sakura slowly lowered into a battle stance.

"Go help with evacuation." Sakura murmured.

The shinobi in the area looked at her uncertainly, and she narrowed her eyes just a little. "Go." She repeated.

She received a series of bows and all of the shinobi previously gathered around him vanished.

The Kazekage's brother, though stubbornly remained. "What will Gaara say if I leave you alone?" He chuckled.

Sakura simply nodded.

"It has been a while, Kimimaro-san."

Kimimaro nodded, seeing the faint traces of the innocent girl he had once met a long time ago, blinking up at him. She had been so pure, so white, that she had been easily stained.

"It was Kabuto." He found himself saying. "He wants you back."

Sakura's face showed a flash of surprise, before she masked it. "I...see."

"You know him, Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura slowly nodded. "He is the source of my life." She said, then dropped gracefully into a stance. "Please standback, Kankuro-sama."

She shot forward, already comparing her powers inherited from him with his. Put next to the original, she was a defect, but Kabuto had hammered knowledge of her original into her.

She shot out chakra strings as she went, weaving a web with her chakra. She aimed straight for his chest, knowing that her first attack wouldn't be able to bypass his defense.

She needed to see his strength first.

Bones shot out of Kimimaro's chest, catching her fist before it made contact. She ran chakra through her limb, and the bones shattered, but it gave Kimimaro enough time to land a harsh kick to her side.

Sakura had strengthened her bones before flying into the fight, and she managed to roll with the attack, her own skeletal structure taking the strength behind the blow.

She saw Kimimaro moving towards her again. Since she was midair, she wouldn't be able to make any dramatic movements. However, she tugged on her chakra strings, using them to pull herself away from Kimimaro's next attack.

She kicked off the ground, knowing that her weight would give her an advantage when it came to agility. She soared over Kimimaro's head, bearing down on him from above. She raised her fist, channeling her chakra into her arm.

She shattered through several of Kimimaro's bone defense, and Kimimaro only managed to dodge the blow to his head because he leaned back at the last second, and directed Sakura's attack towards the floor.

The ground shattered under her fist, and Sakura kicked a huge slab of stone towards Kimimaro without a pause.

Kimimaro raised his own fist and shattered it.

Their deadly dance continued.

Fists clashed as they wove around each other.

However, they were interrupted by a single piercing whistle. Instantly, all the Sound shinobi in the area drew back and vanished.

Kimimaro, who had been about to move in for another attack, instantly pulled back.

Sakura didn't follow, but she didn't relax either.

"He will come back for you." Kimimaro said. "This is just the beginning, and he won't stop."

He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **So, things are starting to move!  
**

 **Also, we have a new fanfic up, so if you haven't checked it out yet, please do so.**

 **Red Strings of Fate:**

 **Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was the plan, until he runs into a girl at the scene, looking curiously at the body of her father. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. She was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release and the Ichibi Jinchuriki that tagged along was just a bonus. Little did he know that the extra package would be the best thing that ever happened to him.**

* * *

 _ **Darque: Kimimaro! I just love him.**_

 **Raven: I know. He's really cool.**

 _ **Darque: Yup. :) Oh, by the way, who are your most favorite NARUTO characters? Right now, mine are Gaara, Sasori, Toneri, Yagura and Neji (Not in any particular order) I always talk about mine, but I don't hear you saying anything.**_

 **Raven: Well, apart from the fact that I haven't watched/read NARUTO...Anyways, can I just say that I like all of them?**

 _ **Darque: Sure. I mean, I love some of them enough for both of us.**_

 **Raven: Yeah... I noticed that you liked all the guys who had some problem or another.**

 _ **Darque:**_ _ **Uh...what?**_

 **Raven: Nothing but the truth. You have issues.**

 _ **Darque: Issues?**_

 **Raven: Never mind.**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**New story info at the bottom...**

 _ **Chapter THREE**_

The moment the signal had been given, the Sound shinobi had withdrawn. Three of the original four snakes had been killed, and the last one, the single brown one, had vanished in a puff of smoke.

At once, shinobi had begun moving around, carrying the injured to the hospital and moving the debris out of the biggest and important of streets.

Gaara forced himself to remain where he was, to overlook the general damage done to the village and help out with the damage control. He sealed up the holes done to the walls, until they could be rebuilt properly.

Once that was done, Temari joined his side and quietly told him that she would overlook the rest, and that he should go back to the village and take care of things there.

"I don't trust Kankuro to be able to do anything." Temari grinned. "And Sakura's there too, right?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Gaara looked away, on instinct, and vanished before Temari had finished opening her mouth.

* * *

Kankuro instinctively moved forward and he stood beside Sakura, watching the last of the dusk fall back to the ground.

"That guy...Kimimaro?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Who...who was he? What did you mean by source of like?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but a burst of sand interrupted her.

"What about a source of life?" Sakura dropped to her knee, a second before Gaara appeared.

"Sakura." The redhead nodded at the girl, then at Kankuro. "Kankuro. I am glad to know that you are both safe."

Kankuro sighed dramatically. "I sound like the extra." He said.

Gaara grunted, but didn't say anything. He turned to Sakura, eyes narrowed a little. "What was Kankuro talking about?"

"Hey! I asked the question, so you could ask me, you know?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara glanced at him dismissively. "I doubt you would tell me outright."

Kankuro grinned warily. "I won't lie about something important."

Gaara nodded after a while, then turned back to Sakura. "What happened to the guy you were sent back to fight?"

Kankuro instantly spoke up. "His name is Kimimaro, and he was freaking strong."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Kankuro raised her hands.

"Kimimaro-san was...always strong." Sakura said slowly. "He still is."

"You know this Kimimaro?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded. She raised her arm and hardened her bones. Gaara could see the faint shifting of her bones.

"Oh!" Kankuro's eyes widened. "Source of life...you mean..." He looked pointedly at Sakura's arm.

Sakura nodded. "I was created using his DNA." She said. "Though I cannot control my bones to the extent Kimimaro-san can, my ability to harden my bones can match his."

Gaara crossed his arms, deep in thought. "I will hold an emergency meeting once most of the damage has been contained." He said. "This was a planned invasion, and though I do not yet know what the reason behind the attack was, I believe it is safe to assume that it wouldn't be Sound's last act against Suna."

When he received two nods, he continued in a brisk tone. "Kankuro, you are to go and find Sasori and he will assign you to help with either the tending of the wounded or containing the damage on the streets." He said. "Sakura, you head over to the hospital." He hesitated, and this pause did not go unnoticed by Kankuro.

The puppeteer smirked, then jumped up onto the closest roof. "I'll be going then, _Kazekage-sama._ " He wriggled his fingers, then ran off before Gaara's sand could grab him.

"I shall be going as well." Sakura turned to Gaara and lowered her head.

Gaara's had shot out and when his brain finally caught up to his actions, he had her wrist in a light grip.

"Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked softly.

Gaara stiffened at the sound of his name, called out in that soft spoken way of hers.

"Are you-"

Gaara yanked at her arm, twirling her around so that she was facing him. He planted a light kiss on her forehead, then burst into sand not even a second later, leaving behind a confused Sakura.

* * *

Gaara appeared in his office, his face a bright red that put his hair to shame.

He knew that there was no one around, but he brought his hands up and covered his face anyways.

If all the plants in the vicinity died due to climate change, only he would ever know the reason for the sudden raise in temperature.

His face was burning.

* * *

When Sakura returned from her shift in the hospital, Temari and Sasori were in the house. Apparently, Gaara and Kankuro were still out, and they had promised to buy take out.

"Temari-sama, may I ask something?"

Temari looked up from the scroll she had been looking through. "Sure. Also, it's Temari."

Sakura blinked innocently, then hesitantly sat down when Temari sighed and patted the space on the couch next to her. "So, what did you want to know?"

Sakura bit her lip, then slowly opened her mouth. "My chest hurts."

Temari quickly sat up. "Your chest hurts? Where? Since when?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Since after the battle...I mean...I'm not hurt. I've checked."

Temari sighed in relief. "It hurts, but you're sure it's not an injury or an illness or anything."

Sakura nodded.

"What were you doing when your chest started hurting." Temari asked.

"I was with Gaara-sama and Kankuro-sama." Sakura said. "I was to head to the hospital to look over the injured, and then..." She trailed off and she placed a hand on her chest almost unconsciously.

"And then?" Temari pressed gently.

"And then...Gaara-sama kissed me on the forehead." Sakura clutched her clothes. "And my heart started beating really fast." She winced. "It hurt."

Temari stared at the girl for a while. "It started hurting...after he kissed you?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

Temari leaned back, unsure of how to go about this.

She was glad that Sakura had come to her to talk about this. If Kankuro or Sasori found out, they would no doubt give her the wrong information, then go on to tease Gaara about it too.

"Sakura...what do you think of Gaara?"

Sakura blinked, looking confused. "Gaara-sama is a wonderful Kage-"

Temari shook her head. "No, what do _you_ think about him? What is he to you?"

"What do I...?" Sakura trailed off. "He's...kind." She began. "And nice."

Temari nodded encouragingly.

"He's patient...Being with him makes me feel safe and warm inside." Sakura's gaze became more firm, now sure of what she wanted to say. "He gave me life. Had I not had the fortune of meeting him all those years ago, I would probably still be a lifeless doll. He is my savior."

Sakura placed her right hand over her heart, a faint smile on her face. "He is someone I swore to protect, even at the cost of my life."

* * *

 **So, a slight change in their relationship?**

 **We don't really know...Meh...**

 _ **Darque: I have maths and Biology tests tomorrow.**_

 **Raven: I know. You've been complaining about it for the past few days.**

 _ **Darque: I was telling our readers. How many times do I have to tell you that?**_

 **Raven: As many times as I have to tell you what algebra is.**

 _ **Darque: What's that again?**_

 **Raven: It's the f(x)=-**

 _ **Darque: Ah! No! Stop!**_

 **Raven:...**

 _ **Darque: I know that one! It's where this dude called 'algebra' is looking for his 'x'. Jeez, he really should give up.**_

 **Raven:...**

 _ **Darque: Don't ask 'y'. I bet he was caught cheating, or something.**_

 **Raven:...You should stop revising.**

 _ **Darque:...?**_

 **Raven: I'm worried about the state of your brain.**

 _ **Darque:...**_

* * *

 **(Sakura x Multi) A Wish upon those Eyes of Green:**

 **Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.**

 **(Shikamaru x Sakura) The Beauty of Life:**

 **Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked, where she is the only survivor and is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to fit in and understand the value of life and the beauty in living, instead of simply surviving.**

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

A council meeting was held a day after the invasion. Gaara entered the conference room flanked by Sasori and Sakura.

The council members bowed politely and Gaara returned the greeting. He sat down, then gestured for the others to do the same. Once everyone had been seated, Gaara began.

"I am sure that you are all aware by now that Otogakure was responsible for the attack on Suna yesterday. " Gaara began. "Otogakure is the very village the Hokage has warned us about no awhile ago." He paused. "Considering the scale of the invasion, I'm sure we can all agree that this was a planned attack. Most of the destruction has been contained, but I would like to begin by discussing the damage." He nodded at Sasori, who stood up.

"The major resource stations were all untouched." Sasori said. "The damage to the outer walls are currently being repaired, and is being held together by the Kazekage-sama's sand. This is due to be over by the end of the week. The kagutsu butai has suffered minimal damage. There have been no deaths, but a couple were injured. They are currently being treated at the hospital."

"Two of them will be released by the end of the day, and will be fit for duty in two days time." Sakura spoke up. "Another four will be in hospital for another three days, and the last will be in for a week minimum."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "We will begin by upping the security. We will double the number of patrols and an extra shinobi will be added to each post, and will now contain at least two shinobi Jounin or above."

The meeting lasted for an hour or so. Gaara dealt with the concerns brought up by the council and the civilian representatives like a true Kage. Gaara voiced that he would also send a letter to the Hokage about this, for Konoha would probably be deeply involved, especially due to the fact that the attack concerned Orochimaru.

The meeting broke up just before noon. Gaara was up and out of the room the moment it was over, unwilling to show the way his legs hurt from sitting in a stiff chair for so long. Sakura automatically fell in step behind him, Sasori taking his place on his other side.

They made their way back to the Kazekage's office building. Sasori left after grabbing something to eat, for he was scheduled for patrol a little later.

Temari and Kankuro returned with takeaway, arguing about something or another. They passed half of it to Gaara and Sakura, before they withdrew to the redhead's office.

Without a word, they sat down and began sorting through the paperwork. Gaara wrote the letter and had Sakura deliver it to the messenger post.

As he watched her leave out the door, he couldn't suppress the sudden worry he felt.

Good things never lasted for them. Gaara knew this from experience, and he had come to never expect anything to last.

It was unfair, as though everything was trying to stop him from even hoping.

* * *

For the next few weeks, nothing happened.

Minato immediately sent over a reply, asking if they wanted help with resources and to promise aid should something like that happen again. While Gaara had sent his letter via messenger bird, Minato sent his reply through a certain team.

"GAARA!"

The redhead looked up, startled.

However, he wasn't as surprised when a blond crashed through the door, grinning widely enough to blind someone.

"Naruto."

Gaara nodded then glanced at the rest of the blond's team. "Hello, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san." He glanced at the boy standing next to them.

"I believe his name is Sai." Sakura told him quietly.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, smiling behind his mask.

"Hello, Sai-san." Gaara nodded at him, then turned to face Kakashi. "What may I do for you?" He asked.

Kakashi stepped forward, scroll in hand. "Hokage-sama sent us to deliver the reply to your letter."

"I heard you were attacked by the Snake Bastard!" Naruto blurted out. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke eyed him in annoyance. "Shut up, Dobe."

"What'd you say, Teme?"

Kakashi sighed, ignoring them. He passed the scroll over to Gaara.

"Hokage-sama sent you to deliver his reply?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "More like, we were kicked out because somebody destroyed two training grounds in a spar."

Naruto and Sasuke both froze in their argument.

"Sasori-sama once destroyed four training grounds and a fourth of the main street." Sakura said with a frown.

Gaara sighed.

He already felt a headache coming.

* * *

Team Seven decided to linger in Suna for a while. While Naruto claimed that it was so that he could protect them if Orochimaru attacked again, Sasuke stated that it wouldn't be safe if Naruto tried to do something, and Kakashi said that it was so that he could keep an eye on his team, Gaara could tell that they must have pissed off Minato a lot.

Still, he offered them two guest rooms in his house.

When the day was finally over, it felt as though Gaara hadn't rested in forever. He hadn't seen Sakura outside his work office and between the fact that he had to do paperwork until late into the night and Sakura was just about balancing hospital work and night patrols, they didn't have time to really sit and talk.

He already missed the way she looked at him when it was only the two of them.

So when Sakura came back surprisingly early, a box of takeout in hand, Gaara was pretty surprised. Sakura must have noticed, for she approached and placed the box onto his desk. "Are you okay, Gaara-sama?" She asked.

At Gaara's confused blink, she elaborated. "Sasori-sama told me to return early today." She said. "He said you weren't feeling well, and that I was to make sure you are okay."

"Uh...yeah." Gaara smiled, reminding himself to give Sasori an extra day when he next left the village for a mission, to give him some time to gather materials for his puppets. "I was feeling lonely, but seeing you made me feel better." He gestured for her to come closer and when she stepped around his desk, he pulled her onto his lap and buried his nose into her hair, the smell comforting him. He ran his hands over her neck, trying to remove the tenseness in them.

It reminded him of all the years they had been together.

Sakura leaned back into his gentle touch, eyes half closed. "Would you like some help?" She asked, eyeing the stacks of paper and folders on his desk.

Gaara sighed as he was brought back to reality. "Yes, please."

While it was nice, Gaara knew it wouldn't be comfortable for either of them if they tried to work the way they were sitting, so Gaara, albeit reluctantly, moved Sakura so that she was sitting next to him.

Between the two of them, they went through the pile twice as fast, and Gaara was pretty pleased with himself.

Especially because they were rewarded with the chance to rest together for the first time in days.

As Gaara watched Sakura fall asleep with her head on his lap, he allowed himself to hope, just a little, that things would remain like that forever.

* * *

 **So, here's chapter four!**

 **So, we were thinking that every five chapters or something could be in Kabuto's POV, or something...What do you guys think?**

* * *

 _ **Darque: I'm flooding with more ideas.**_

 **Raven: More fanfics?**

 _ **Darque: Ye.**_

* * *

 **Which one do you guys like more/want to read more?**

 _ **Sakura x Akatsuki (And other multi pairings)((If published, OUR FIRST completely AU story)):**_

 **The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

 _ **Sakura x multi:**_

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts of those unable to pass and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**


	6. Chapter 5

**New story thing at the bottom...Also, does anyone remember what day it is today...?**

 _ **Chapter FIVE**_

Kabuto glanced up from his experiment report when Kimimaro appeared in front of him.

"Kabuto-san."

He turned around to look at the Kaguya. "How did they react?" He asked.

"We managed to throw the village as a whole into panic." Kimimaro said. "However, the Kazekage's interference seemed to calm everyone down. The damage done to the outer walls of the village is expected to be fixed by tomorrow, or the day after that at the latest."

Kabuto hummed. "Well, the Kazekage is powerful." He admitted. "Why else would Sakura allow herself to be tricked into believing?"

Kimimaro didn't say anything.

Kabuto let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter." He said. "What I was trying to do here was prove a point. A handful of Suna shinobi seemed important to Sakura, didn't they?"

Kimimaro nodded slowly. "The Kazekage, his siblings, Akasuna no Sasori..."

"Akasuna no Sasori?" Kabuto asked.

"He is currently head of the Kugutsu Butai and seems to be the Kazekage's righthand." Kimimaro offered.

"And Sakura?"

Kimimaro blinked.

"What is Sakura to the Kazekage?" Kabuto repeated.

"He cares for her." Kimimaro replied instantly. "As to the extent of their relationship..." He trailed off.

Kabuto hummed. "I see. Thank you." Kimimaro took this as a dismissal. He quietly turned and left.

* * *

Sakura's hospital shifts started at noon then lasted until about six. Sasori would then come to pick her up at the office and the two would pick up whoever was assigned to accompany them on their nighttime patrol. The number of patrols per night had been increased since the invasion.

It had been one of Sakura's hospital shift days. Sakura and Sasori, along with the third member of their patrol, had just returned to Suna a while after sunset, when they came across a Suna shinobi wandering around the Kazekage's quarters.

Sasori raised a hand to stop Sakura from approaching and instead, called out to him. "Yuura? What are you doing here?"

The Jounin, Yuura, turned to face them. "Sasori-san, Sakura-sama." He offered them a bow. "I was just looking for Sakura-sama."

"What do you need with her?" Sasori felt something nagging at him, and from his experience, knew that it wasn't wise to ignore such instinctual feelings.

"She is needed at the hospital." Yuura said. "Sougo was brought in to the hospital after you left, at five, and the doctors want your opinion on his medications..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes just a little, and in a split second, Sasori had vanished from his spot and had reappeared behind the Jounin, kunai in hand. The man tried to turn around, eyes wide in shock. "Wha-"

"Do not move." Sasori said warningly.

Sakura stepped up to him and held a kunai to his throat. Sasori tucked his own blade away and placed a hand on the back of Yuura's head. He sent a jolt of chakra through the man's brain, eyes narrowing at whatever he had found.

"Sasori-san, Sakura-sama-"

Sasori knocked the man out with a harsh blow to the back of his head.

"Sennou Sousa no Jutsu." Sasori growled. "When used, it leaves a distinct mark in the casted's brain. I think it's safe to assume that he was a sleeper agent." He turned to Sakura. "I'll take him to T&I. Go alert Gaara."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Yuura had been a very well known, very loyal shinobi of Sunagakure. He had been on the Council for around four years and a lot of his offers and ideas had been put into consideration.

However, the fact that he had tried to lead Sakura away had gotten on Gaara's nerves, perhaps more than it should have. He visited the restrained man personally. After promising the man brutal punishment, Gaara left in a swirl of sand, letting everyone know of his agitation.

* * *

News of a Shinobi attack on a civilian village located at the border of the Wind Country arrived the next morning via messenger bird. Gaara read through it once, then again to make sure he had read it correctly.

He spiked his chakra in a distinctive way and Sakura was at the door of his office in a flash. She knocked. "Gaara-sama?"

"Come in."

Sakura stepped in and Gaara held out the scroll containing the message requesting help. "Did anything pop up in the reports of the past few days?" He asked.

Sakura read through the message then shook her head. "Nothing came in from the night border patrols." She said. "Nothing else was report either."

Gaara nodded, wondering if this had something to do with Oto's attack a few days prior. He decided that he needed to check it out.

"Sakura." The pinkette perked at her name. "I need you to go and find Sasori for me." He ordered. "He should be out tending to the plants in one of the greenhouses. Tell him it's an emergency."

Sakura bowed, then was gone in a flash, leaving Gaara to his thoughts. A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasori appeared at his door. Gaara beckoned them in and they stood in front of him, any signs of humor or fun gone. Gaara inwardly nodded.

This was why these two were by his side.

Gaara handed the Puppet Master the message scroll then waited for him to finish reading it.

"What do you think?" He asked, once Sasori had handed it back.

"I believe it needs to be investigated." Sasori instantly offered.

Sakura nodded softly. "It is suspicious, especially so soon after the Oto attack."

Gaara nodded to show that he agreed. "I have decided to send out a team to investigate." He said. "According to the message, a few civilians were injured as well. The Investigation will be held out by a two-man team. Sasori, you are to lead and Sakura, you will accompany him as medic."

The two nodded.

"I will also send out a Genin team to help with the rebuild." Gaara added.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked quietly. "It could be a trap to lure us out."

"Or spread our defenses." Sasori added.

"If something were to happen, the Genin team will be ordered to report back to Suna immediately." Gaara said.

Sakura nodded and Sasori followed.

"Head out tomorrow, at sunrise." He ordered. "The Genin team will head out shortly, at Noon. Clear the path for them."

Sakura and Sasori bowed.

Seeing that Sasori wanted to say something, Gaara sent Sakura out to deliver the patrol assignments to the shinobi on guard duty. The moment she was gone Sasori spoke up.

"I don't think you should send out Sakura." He said. "I think it's safe to assume that the castor of the Sennou Sousa no Jutsu has something to do with Oto. They might be after her."

"It will be more efficient to send her and you alone, rather than a platoon of medics." Gaara said slowly. "I want to keep her here too, but sometimes, I have to choose the well being of the village and the people within our country."

Sasori's eyes softened a little and he stood down.

"Besides, Sakura is very strong, and so are you." Gaara shot Sasori a look. "I expect you to look after her."

Sasori nodded firmly.

* * *

 **NEW STORIES:**

 **The Core (Sakura x Akatsuki/Sakura x Multi):**

 **The Akatsuki are an Elite Police Authority group stationed in a city where the lives people are influenced by the predictions of a Supercomputer. The predictions had never been wrong ever since Version Sakura had been released. However, when the computer shuts down one day for no reason, they come across the horrifying truth and the Akatsuki must confront their twisted government.**

 _ **Those who walk the Realms of the dead (Sakura x Multi)**_ :

 **The Haruno clan are known for their unique relationship with the dead. To them, hearing whispers, seeing the ghosts wandering the planes and having their bodies taken over by spirits are common occurrences. However, once in a hundred years, the 'Reaper Child' is born. The chosen of this century, Sakura can walk the land of the dead at will, the limit to her powers unknown.**

* * *

 **So, here's the next chapter!**

 _ **Darque: I wrote this thing in Science today.**_

 **Raven: I have a challenge for you.**

 _ **Darque: Ye?**_

 **Raven: Can you name a subject in which you _actually did work_?**

 _ **Darque: Easy. PE.**_

 **Raven: Okay...Anything else?**

 _ **Darque: Uh...Drama.**_

 **Raven: You don't take Drama anymore.**

 _ **Darque: You didn't say anything about me taking it.**_

 **Raven: You know what I mean.**

 _ **Darque: Nope, sorry, I'm stupid, remember?**_

 **Raven: At least you seem to be aware.**

* * *

 _ **Also, Happy Birthday to us! We're sixteen now!**_

 **Meh, so leave us an extra long review, okay?**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
